The Marauder's Era
by Madeline Cumberbatch
Summary: Prequel to Harry Potter:)


The Marauder's Era

The Sorting Ceremony- Chapter One

"Bye, James!" James's mother called while the Hogwarts Express was taking off.

James walked around the train looking for an empty train compartment.

He spotted the least crowded of the compartments, which contained three other boys. They looked about James's age.

"Excuse me, is there any room?" James asked, grinning.

"Erm, yeah, sure." A boy with dark, untidy hair said, moving over on the seat.

"I'm Sirius. That," Sirius pointed to a boy who was reading a book. He looked up from the book and waved. "is Remus. And that," Sirius gestured towards a small, mousey boy. "is Peter."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm James." James said, "Are you all first years?"

"Yes." Peter said quietly.

"What House do you think you'll get sorted in?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"I haven't given much thought to it actually." James said.

"I think I'll get into Slytherin. My whole family got there. It'd be nice if I wasn't though." Sirius said, sighing.

"Knowing my luck, I'll get Hufflepuff." Peter said. Everyone looked surprised. It was the most Peter had said the whole time they had been in the compartment.

"I bet Remus is gonna get into Ravenclaw with his brain." Sirius said.

Remus sighed.

"Sirius is smart too. If only he didn't use his brain for evil." Remus said.

Peter giggled.

"Well, someone has to put spiders in my cousin's hair." Sirius said, grinning.

"The way he figures out how to do that without her cursing him, I will never know." Remus said, laughing.

They passed a few hours by playing cards.

A girl came up to the compartment.

"We're about to be at Hogwarts, you might want to put on your robes." She said, smiling. She had a pretty smile.

She walked away.

"Let's put on our robes, shall we?" Remus said, pulling out his briefcase from beside him.

They put on their robes, making jokes from time to time. You could see the nervousness between them.

The train came to a halt.

"EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY OFF THE TRAIN!" A rough voice called out.

"Here we go." Sirius said, grinning.

They walked in a line behind a taller girl with curly black hair.

"Hey, Trixie." Sirius said, poking the girl.

"What do you want? And my name is Bellatrix." Bellatrix said, growling.

"Oh, nothing. Is that a spider in your hair?" Sirius asked, widening his eyes in mock surprise.

"How did you get ANOTHER spider in my hair?" Bellatrix asked, smacking Sirius hard on the arm.

"Who's that?" James asked quietly, as though scared that Bellatrix would hit him.

"My lovely cousin, Bellatrix." Sirius said, poking Bellatrix with his wand, causing her to mutter about him and walk away.

"She scares me." Peter piped up.

"She scares us all." Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus and fluffing his hair.

They got to The Great Hall where they were about to start The Sorting.

"Ameliaa Abbott" A woman in long, black robes called.

A small, scared looking girl with brown hair walked up.

The woman put a Hat on the girl's head. To James surprise, the Hat started talking.

"This isn't hard at all. SLYTHERIN!" It shouted.

The Hat sorted a few more people into various Houses.

"James Potter." The woman called.

James walked up and sat on the stool. She put the Hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted.

James sighed with relief. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, all of the people sitting there were clapping.

"Inara Sierra" The woman called.

She put the Hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lily Evans" The woman said, sighing.

The Hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned. Lily had green eyes and red hair.

She walked over and shook James's hand.

Quite a few small children ran up and got sorted.

"Peter Pettigrew."

He walked up, looking queasy.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter smiled and ran to James, where he sat beside him.

"Severus Snape"

A tall boy with greasy black hair walked up, glaring at James.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He looked pleased and walked over to the Slytherin table. Where he then proceeded to glare at James.

"Sirius Black"

Sirius walked up looking nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He looked like Christmas had come early, he eagerly walked towards James and sat next to Peter.

"Remus Lupin"

Remus walked up looking quite comfortable.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus looked surprised, but pleased. He walked towards Sirius and sat next to him.

"Xenophilius Lovegood"

A sharp looking boy walked up.

"RAVENCLAW!"

He looked pleased with himself, and strutted to the Ravenclaw table.


End file.
